


Gondolin's forbidden fruit

by Isilloth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Turgon's counsellor, Glawareth, has a certain weak point. Which is none else than his sister.
Relationships: Aredhel (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Gondolin's forbidden fruit

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for Femslash February.

_It can't be, it just can't be,_ Glawareth thought, _I shouldn't…_ Nonetheless, she did. She kissed princess' soft skin, so white compared with her dark complexion. Aredhel was the most beautiful woman she ever met.

But she was also king's sister. King's younger, beloved sister. If Turgon knew what his counsellor did with his sister, he would be mad… And very disappointed.

Glawareth pulled back rapidly.

“What happened?” Aredhel looked at her with confusion. “Something's wrong?”.

“No” she whispered quietly “But… King would disapprove”

“King…” Aredhel rolled her eyes. “I'm neither his servant nor his child. He doesn't have the rights to decide about my relationships.”

“But...” 

“Do you want me?”

Princess moved closer to her and grabbed her chin. Glawareth was silent for a moment, stunned by the closeness of the White Lady. She wanted to cry out loud, how much she wants her, but she just whispered.

“Yes”

Hearing this, Aredhel kissed her passionately. Their lips were battling, their tongues were dancing and after a moment, Glawareth forgot about all doubts. Princess' hands wander through her body, through her back up to her bottom. Glawareth kissed Aredhel’s cheek, chin and then neck, tracing her skin with the path of the kisses. Her lover’s cleavage was deep, and she licked and kissed her breast through it. 

Aredhel moaned quietly. She unbuttoned Glawareth’s doublet and pinned her to the wall. Her hands were on woman’s naked torso, on her breast, caressing them. She started to take off her lover’s trousers and soon they were laying on the floor. Aredhel was still fully clothed, but Glawareth didn’t allow it for any longer. She embraced the princess, reaching out for the lacing of the dress on her back, and untying it. She pulled off the dress, and the white silk gently flowed down. Glawareth kneeled between Aredhel’s legs, kissing her inner thighs, closer and closer to her clitoris. Her tongue wandered so near it, up to the moment when it touched princess’ clit. The elleth licked, sucked it, while Aredhel leaned to the wall. She was trembling, closer and closer to the edge. With every lick, the orgasm was building in, and Aredhel’s legs were shakier. Finally, as she came, her body bent in the pleasure and she slid down the wall. She was sitting, leaning to the wall, on her white dress, breathing heavily. Glawareth sat by her side, with a broad smile, stretching her hand to embrace the princess. She loved the sensation of giving love to someone. Maybe even more than receiving it.

“I think we must go,” Glawareth stated, buttoning her doublet.

“Don’t you want to get something as well?” asked Aredhel, barely recovered from the orgasm.

“I’m glad to give something to you. It’s enough for me,” she said, pulling up her trousers. “For today.”

“For today,” Aredhel smiled, planting a kiss on the other woman’s lips. “Cause we have to repeat it.”

“Surely,” Glawareth responded, swallowing hard. She may find Aredhel attractive, heck, even very, but she still was Turgon’s sister. And she had to take part in the counsel even today. She didn’t know how she would look in the king’s eyes. If he knew of this… He was very protective of his sister, even id she certainly didn’t need nor want it. 


End file.
